Too Young to Say Yes
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Sequal to Wedding Date. Nathan's proposed, but is Haley ready to say yes? if she does, she's might have to deal with a lot more than a teenage marriage.


_Haley could not believe this was happening. Nathan just asked her to marry him. Were they even allowed to get married? They were only sixteen. "Haley?" Nathan asked again. Haley just stood there standing while he was still on his knee. She went to talk but nothing came out._

"He what?" Brooke asked Haley. Haley had told her what happened on the roof. All Haley could do was nod her head yes. She was still a little shaky of it all. She had no clue why Nathan would want to marry her.

"Brooke, what do I do?" Haley asked. She had no clue what to do. She looked down and wondered what it would be like if she had said yes. If Nathan had put that ring on her finger and the world would know that she, Haley James was getting hitched. Would they actually get married, or would it be one of those things that would tear a couple apart. She'd seen it happen. And to her own family; her brother.

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley was in her brother, John's room when he came in. She was surprised to see him because he was supposed to be at his bachelor party. He was getting married in a few days. She was happy for him and his wife-to-be. "What's wrong?" She could see the hurt in his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. "You don't have to tell be if you don't want. It's fine. It's okay." She didn't want him to talk to her if he didn't want to. He also looked kind of pissed._

_"The wedding's off." He said simply._

_"Why?" _

_"The whole wedding thing. Planning to spend the rest of your life together can seriously tear a couple apart." He looked at his sister when she put her hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter anymore. She's running to Vegas with my best man." Haley gasped and he nodded. She covered her mouth with her hands._

_"I am so sorry. What started it?" She poked at._

_"Flowers." Haley held her laughter. She knew this may be funny, but the end note was a little sour. "Apparently, to her, she wants me to fight for the kind of flowers I want. I don't care."_

_"Hell I didn't even care." Haley chimed in. She hoped this would buck up his spirit. "So, flowers set her off?"_

_John just nodded. "And it's just been horrible ever since."_

_"Sorry." Haley said. _

_"Don't be." He said. "It wasn't meant to be. Besides, she wasn't that great in bed."_

_"Ewe." Haley said. "TMI, brother, TMI. Party foul on the mental image."_

_"It's the truth." He smiled._

_"I don't care. It's disgusting. I don't need to know about it. You're my brother."_

_"Sorry." He looked at her with sad eyes. "It'll be fine. Besides; it was meant to be. I just hope when the time comes, you don't end up dumping the sorry son of a bitch who proposes to you."_

**FLASHBACK**

"Why would he want to marry me?" Haley said to herself. Brooke just looked at Haley with sad eyes. She knew exactly why.

"Haley—" Brooke started, but she got interrupted by Haley again.

"I mean it could be possible that he has weddings on his mind from seeing Vivian's. And I mean he does love me. But I mean we're too young. Way too young. We're not even seniors. And I always thought I would be older and like not a teenager."

"Haley!" Brooke shouted. "Stop with the rambling. Nathan loves you. And just because you get engaged now, does not mean you have to get married tomorrow. And if you talk with Nathan, I'm sure he won't mind. He loves you and he wants to make you happy. Happy for the rest of your life." Brooke was holding onto Haley's shoulders.

Haley looked down at her ring finger, picturing the ring that could be on it.

**FLASH FOWARD**

_"Haley?" Nathan asked his wife. She had a couple suitcases in her hand. He also noticed she didn't have her wedding ring on her finger. "What's going on?"_

_"I can't do this." Haley stated. She opened up the apartment door and put her bags just outside the door. "We got married so young, that we never got to experience the world as our own people." They had been married for five years. They had just graduated from college, together. They were always together. "I loved you when we got married. And now we've grown apart. I've grown apart from you. I don't have the same goals as you anymore. I'm sorry it has to be like this. I'll be over with Chris; my new boyfriend. I'm really sorry Nathan. I truly am."_

_"Haley, we can work this out." Nathan tried to get her to come to her senses._

_"This isn't something we can work out, Nathan. I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with someone else and this is something you'll have to get used to." Haley stormed out and slammed the door. _

_Nathan was left in the apartment, feeling lonely and melancholy. His wife just left him and he really didn't want that."_

**END OF FLASH FORWARD**

Brooke could not stop laughing. "Hales, I'm sorry, but that will never happen. You will never leave Nathan, and not for anyone named Chris. That is such a horrible name." Haley just looked at Brooke with a sarcastic confused look. "What? It is."

"It's not about the name. It is about the fact that we are even too young to be considering marriage. We're seventeen years old."

"Haley; this isn't about your age. Do you even love Nathan now?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want to marry him." Brooke shrugged her shoulders and _she_ wondered what it would be like if Nathan and Haley got married.

**FLASH FORWARD**

_Brooke was in Nathan and Haley's living room of their new house. They'd just moved in and Brooke was excited to see Haley. She hadn't seen Haley in a few months and she gasped when Haley came out._

_"I know." Haley said. She gave her best friend a hug. "I'm gonna be a mom. I'm 22 years old and gonna be a mother."_

_"I am so happy. My godchild will be so kick a-s-s with me as his or her godmother." Brooke said with her arms folded._

_"Who said you were gonna be the godmother." Haley snubbed. "Maybe I want you to babysit after she is born." Haley nodded when tears started to come down Brooke's face and Haley began to tear up too. "You will be the godmother because you will be her everything. I've already chosen her name. Brooklynn Linda Scott."_

_Brooke placed her hands over her heart. "I'm honored Haley. I feel so honored." Brooke took Haley and squeezed her so tight. "But my name is not Brooklynn, its Brooke."_

_"Would you really want two Brookes in the same room; we could call her Lynn for short too. Nathan and I love you and we decided that we want you in the room when I give birth."_

_Brooke nodded her head. "Gross, but a blessing."_

**END OF FLASH FOREWARD**

Haley shook her head. "I'm not getting pregnant; not that young."

Brooke handed Haley a bottle of soda. "You never know. Anyways, I think you're scared."

Haley looked at Brooke and her jaw clenched. "What exactly am I afraid of?"

"That Nathan will leave you and fall in love with a model or something. Nathan had cheated before, but he's also never been in love before. And he does love you. Why do think he'd propose at just seventeen years old. He's crazy about you."

"Crazy is the word I'd use." Haley muttered. She was crazy if she said yes to Nathan.

Meanwhile at Lucas' house; Nathan was telling Lucas what he'd done. Lucas just shook his head. "Are you crazy? I mean after the shit you two just went through? You'd propose to her?"

"I'm crazy in the love with this girl, Luke. I want to marry her."

Lucas shook his head furiously. "No, you don't. And neither does she. No wonder she hasn't been talking to me. You put her in like a coma for a week. Brooke texted me a few hours ago and said that Haley was talking through something. But now I know what it is."

"I have a feeling that Haley will say yes." Lucas choked on his water that he just sipped. "She will."

Lucas laughed as he shook his head. "You don't know her like I do. She will not say yes. If she does, she'll have a few conditions for you."

"Like what?"

"Maybe, to wait a few years before actually getting married? Having a really long engagement. I don't think she'd want to get married before she graduates high school or even college. That's not Haley. it'll never be Haley."

"I don't care." Nathan said. he then panicked. "I maybe should have said that before she left."

"She left?" Lucas asked and Nathan nodded. "Never thought Haley would leave her own proposal."

"She froze for like ten minutes. It looked like she should tried to talk and say something, but she just left. and I've tried to talk to her, call her, nothing. I even texted her and no communication whatsoever."

"Give her some time." Lucas said. "I'll talk to her and you can talk to Brooke. we'll see where you two are at."

Nathan shook his head. He didn't want that. he wanted to deal with Haley himself. He wasn't gonna let his brother and his potential ex-girlfriend/fiancé's girlfriend talk and make things worse. He knew they would. He also thought that they might be planning something anyway but he wouldn't go into that. his thoughts were focused on Haley and only Haley.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**LUCAS AND BROOKE TALK**

**HALEY TALKS WITH HER SISTER; QUINN WHO'S IN TOWN**

**NATHAN GETS HIS FRUSTRATIONS OUT**

**A POTENTIAL PROBLEM ARISES FOR NATHAN**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


End file.
